the_alienistfandomcom-20200215-history
Caleb Carr
|Image= Crew--Caleb Carr.jpg |Birth= August 2, 1955, New York City |Function= Consulting Producer }} (born August 2, 1955, New York City) is an American military historian and author. He authored “The Alienist”, adapted for television and released on 2018 by TNT in association with Paramount TV and Anonymous Content, to which he served as a consulting producer. On August 2018, it was revealed that TNT has ordered ‘The Angel of Darkness’ as a follow-up limited series based on his novel of the same name, and expected to release in 2019. Biography A born and bred New Yorker, Caleb Carr was raised between Greenwich Village and the Lower East Side, and received his primary and secondary education at two local private schools, St. Luke’s School and Friends Seminary. After graduating from secondary school, Mr. Carr spent two years at Kenyon College in Ohio before returning to New York to complete a Bachelor of Arts in History at New York University. Following the conferral of his degree in 1977, he was employed at the Council of Foreign Relations in New York where he eventually gained a position as a special editorial assistant for the journal "Foreign Affairs Quarterly". After leaving the organization, he spent the 1980s working as a freelance journalist covering Central America. These experiences influenced the first of Mr. Carr’s non-fiction books, America Invulnerable: The Quest for Absolute Security from 1812 to Star Wars (1989), which he co-wrote with his friend and mentor, James Chace. His subsequent non-fiction publications have also focused on military history and national security, and include a biography of Frederick Townsend Ward, The Devil Soldier: The American Soldier of Fortune Who Became a God in China (1992), and an examination of the history of terrorism, The Lessons of Terror: A History of Warfare Against Civilians (2002). In addition, Mr. Carr has been the editor of Random House’s "Modern Library War Series" and has been a contributing editor to "MHQ: The Quarterly Journal of Military History". In the mid-2000s, he also spent a number of years teaching military history studies at Bard College as a Visiting Professor. Outside of academia and journalism, Caleb Carr spent a number of years working in the film industry and the theatre whilst freelancing in the 1980s. His work in the film industry continued into the 1990s, and he was involved with several TV mini-series and films as a presenter, an executive producer, and a writer. Most notably, he wrote the TV movies Bad Attitudes (1991) and The Warlord: Battle for the Galaxy (1998), and was credited as a co-writer for Exorcist: The Beginning and Dominion: Prequel to the Exorcist in 2004 and 2005, respectively. Testifying to his versatility, Mr. Carr started working as a librettist with friend and composer Ezequiel Viñao in the 1990s on Merlin, an opera based on the Arthurian legends, and has also tried his hand at politics: he ran as a Democrat for the Rensselaer County Legislature in 2005, but was unsuccessful. Despite these varying areas of interest, Mr. Carr is best known for his fiction. Although he has described his first novel Casing the Promised Land (1980) as “roman à clef nonsense”, his subsequent works have been highly successful. Starting in 1994 with The Alienist which won the 1995 Anthony Award for Best First Novel and was nominated for the 1995 Bram Stoker Best Novel Award, he has gone on to write other bestselling novels including The Angel of Darkness (1997) and The Italian Secretary: A Further Adventure of Sherlock Holmes (2005). In 1999, Mr. Carr also wrote a serial for Time magazine, Killing Time, which was later published in book form. While all of these works were well received, the Alienist novels have been his most successful: The Alienist received considerable critical acclaim and spent six months on the New York Times bestseller list, while The Angel of Darkness received even greater acclaim and outsold The Alienist. Caleb Carr released a historical novel, The Legend of Broken, in late 2012, and will be releasing Surrender, New York, a contemporary thriller with strong ties to the Alienist novels, on August 23, 2016. In a 2013 web chat, Mr. Carr also indicated that a third Alienist novel is planned. In addition to these writing projects, it was revealed in mid-2015 that Mr. Carr would also be acting as a consulting producer for the highly anticipated television adaptation of ‘The Alienist’ that is developed with Paramount TV, Anonymous Content, and TNT.[http://17thstreet.net/caleb-carr/biography/ 17thstreet.net — Caleb Carr biography] The Alienist Writer (based on the book by) * Ep. 1: The Boy on the Bridge * Ep. 2: A Fruitful Partnership * Ep. 3: Silver Smile * Ep. 4: These Bloody Thoughts * Ep. 5: Hildebrandt’s Starling * Ep. 6: '' Ascension'' * Ep. 7: '' Many Sainted Men'' * Ep. 8: Psychopathia Sexualis * Ep. 9: Requiem * Ep. 10: '' Castle in the Sky'' References Category:Crew (The Alienist) Category:Writer (The Alienist) Category:Novel series